Broken Memories
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots in different POV's of the Cullen family, plus Bella. Written for a livejournal 100 prompt.
1. Beginnings

A/N: Here's a 100 Prompt thing that I found on livejournal, except it's usually done with fanart, not fanfiction. But I changed it, and I chose to do the Cullen family (including Bella) for it. Each chapter will be in a different person's POV. Here's the first chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beginnings (Edward's POV)**

Everything was dark, but that last thing I remembered was a room of white, filled with other groans and moans of people suffering, just like me, just like my mother. Or at least, how I had been. At the moment, I felt no pain. I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't been in pain. The Spanish Infulenza had already taken my father's life, and I was sure that my mother had died. But was I dead? I felt like I had to be, because not only did I feel no pain, there was the dull murmur of some sort of voices, buzzing around in my head. I was positive I had to be insane now.

And I was hungry.

Not the normal hunger, but it was more of a thrist, for something I had never tasted before. But I wanted it, badly, whatever it was, and I wanted it now.

A door suddenly opened, flooding the room with light. A shadow passed through and candles flickered to life somewhere to the right. I was still laying on a couch, staring at the wooden ceiling.

A new scent caught my attention, which was odd, because I had never really been able to tell things apart. This smeeled almost rust-like, but there was softer, more appealing undertone to it. I could easily pick it out from the slightly perfumed air of the room, but it was mixed with the figure's scent, making it a more distinct smell.

I wanted it.

Without think, I leapt from the couch, leaping at the dark figure where the strongest part of the smell was coming from. A strong hand wrapped around my throat, lifting me up off the ground before I could even get within three feet of him. I struggled for a moment, pulling at the hand with surprising strength. I pulled it off my throat and scrambled back. The figure stepped into the light and I could see him more clearly, surprised to find Dr. Cullen staring back at me with his marble-like face, his eyes a soft amber color. His normally composed blonde locks of hair were pointed in several different directions, making him look slightly estranged. But what caught my attention was the few droplets of blood around his mouth, making him look demonic in a way.

"Control yourself Edward." He said in a soft, but very firm tone. I hissed in defiance and he took another step toward me. I lunged for him again, but instead of colliding with the doctor, I crashed into the sofa, flying backwards over it and in the process, knocking the sofa over and on top of me. I threw it off me with surprising strength. There was definately something new about me. Then I glanced toward the left, spotting myself in a mirror hanging from the wall.

My skin had turned to a deathly pale, marble like rock, my eyes a deep gold, almost black color. I looked beautiful and indestructible.

I looked dead.

_What was I?_ I asked myself, slowly reaching for the place in my chest where I could feel my heartbeat.

Nothing.

Panicking slightly, I reached for my pulse in my throat and wrists. Nothing was there. I instantly turned toward Dr. Cullen. The voices in my head were still a dull murmur, but one stood out to me the most.

_How am I to explain the tranformation to him? How to explain what he's become, just like myself?_

It was in the voice of Dr. Cullen, who was looking at me intently.

"What do you need to explain to me?" I hissed, returning the sofa to it's normal position.

"Edward, I need you to listen to me very carefully." He began, taking a step toward me. "You're -."

"I'm dead aren't I?" I cut across him. He gave me a stern look.

"Define your sense of the word 'dead'." He said with a wry smile. "Edward, you're immortal. A vampire."

"What?" I asked, looking at this man as if he was insane.

"I was with your mother as she was whispering her dying breath. She wanted me to promise her that I would save you, not let you die of the Infulenza like so many others before you, including your father and now your mother. I made that promise, and as I came to check on you, your vitals were plunging, and I couldn't stop you from dying except in one way. I brought you here three nights ago and changed you into what I am. You've been screaming and been in pain for the past three days, but now that you're awake, I feel hardly any regrets about changing you into a vampire. You lived Edward, just like your mother wanted you to. Now you'll live forever." He spoke quietly in a beautiful tone. I had never really Dr. Cullen speak that much before, but now I seen why he usually had all the nurses falling all over him.

Hours later, I sat alone on the roof of the building where he lived. It was to be my new home, and Carlisle, as I had learned his first name, was to be like my father now. He was pretty much the only 'family' I had left. He had changed me, saved me from an early grave, so I would have to consider like family. He had already gone back to work, at the hospital, leaving me alone to take in everything he had explained. He had fed me, the rust-like smell I had learned was blood. I was repulsed by the fact that I woudl now have to drink it, although with my new body, it tasted like the most excellent of foods. But Carlisle wouldn't allow human blood to pass through my lips - no, it was animal blood, just like he ate. My eyes now reflected a golden amber instead of their old, emerald green.

In short, I was damned to an eternal life as a monster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope I captured Edward's personality well enough. I've haven't written Twilight fics for a while. But I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Middles

A/N: Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, BelloTopaOcchi, and Katherine-The-Crowned! Here's the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Middles (Esme's POV)**

Leaves and twigs were tangled in my caramel colored hair, making me frown as I gazed at my reflection in the rearview mirror. Gently, I began plucking them out. In the back, I could see Alice doing the same thing with a hand held mirror. We had been running since Alaska, but when Carlisle had suggested the cars when we reached the Washington border, I had agreed almost instantly. It wasn't that I didn't like running, it was just getting a bit old. So the guys had gone and purchased cars, and now we were travelling again, this time in style. Carlisle had bought a Mercedes, Rosalie a bright, shining red convertible, and Edward, a simple silver Volvo. At the moment, I sat in the passenger's seat of the Mercedes. Carlisle was driving, Alice in the backseat with Jasper. Rosalie was just behind us in the convertible, with Edward and Emmett in the Volvo last.

"How much further Carlisle?" Alice asked, glancing up from her mirror.

"Not much. About another hour or so and we'll be in Forks."

"I can't wait to see the house in person!" She grinned. He threw her a look through the rearview mirror. Of course Alice had seen the house through her visions, but Carlisle was keeping it a surprise from the rest of us. I couldn't wait either. Ever since Alice and Jasper had joined us, our family had become a rather large coven, bigger than most of the ones we had run ins with. Alice had freaked me out when she approached Carlisle and I as we were returning home from hunting, greetin us by name and such, but she became another daughter to me in a few short days. And I had to admit that Edward's expression when he came home to find his things in the garage was pretty priceless.

Outside the window, everything blurred together in one green and brown streak. I leaned my head against the window, letting out a sigh. I pulled my book from the dashboard of the car and flipped to my bookmarked page, beginning to read again. I could hear Alice and Jasper murmuring low in the backseat, speaking to each other as Carlisle sped down the stretch of highway.

It wasn't long before the car was slowing. I had just closed my now completed book as he pulled down a gravel driveway from between the trees. Of course, our home was slightly remote, something he had already mention to all of us. It was a short drive through the trees, straight back.

I smiled when the house finally appeared from between the trees. Out of the corner of the eye, I saw Carlisle look at me, obviously reading my face for a reaction. I took in the beauty of the house, looking back over at him.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Wait until you see the inside." He stated, turning off the engine. I got out just as the others got out of the other cars. Emmett and Jasper were already running for the door, wanting to be the first to claim bedrooms. Alice skipped in after them, Edward chuckling darkly after her. Rosalie was last, moving cautiously. I knew she didn't particulary like new places, and I could blame her. Carlisle and I followed.

As I explored the living room, I could hear the others arguing upstairs over the bedrooms. Carlisle went to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. Suddenly, metal shuttered at the back of the house opened, revealing an entire glass wall, that looked to be the entire back of the house.

He led me upstairs to the second floor. Every room was already furnished, for Carlisle had bought it like that. We could rearrange everything ourselves if needed. I peered into the first bedroom, laughing when I saw Alice jumping up and down on the bed. I assumed she was tuning out Jasper and Emmett, who were down the hall, arguing. It was going to probably end up in a wrestling match.

"Take it outside you two. The last thing we need is a broken wall to repair in a brand new house." I told them as it looked like Jasper was about to leap on Emmett. They were gone in a blur. A set of double doors were open at the end of the hall, which I peered into for a brief moment. Carlisle's study, of course.

Up another floor and I found Rosalie and Edward talking quietly, standing outside another bedroom, where I assumed Edward was going to stay. Rosalie would be sleeping with Emmett of course, if he and Jasper ever decided on the rooming arrangements. I assumed Carlisle and I would be staying on this floor. As if on a cue, he opened another door that led to the final bedroom. I turned and smiled, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"It's perfect." I said as we headed back down the stairs.

"There's a second part." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He just chuckled and waited until we were in the living room to give a loud whistle. Instantly, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper and Emmett (both covered in dirt and looking irratated) appeared, looking at Carlisle expectantly.

"You'll be enrolling in Forks High School this year." He stated. Alice bounced up and down, smiling; Rosalie rolled her eyes; Edward just nodded; Jasper shrugged; Emmett groaned. I laughed.

"Don't be so enthusiastic." Carlisle said sarcasticly. I stifled another laugh. "But I'll be working at the hospital here. They're in need of a good doctor. But you should be pleased: there's a place nearby to play baseball in."

Their faces instantly brightened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next will be a chapter in Bella's POV, so stay tuned!


	3. Ends

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter!

XXXXX

**Ends (Bella's POV)**

"Oh come on Bella! The boring part will be over before you know it, and then you get to party! It'll be so much fun!"

I sighed, keeping very still as Alice had intructed as she wove flowers into my hair with quick, nimble fingers. She had already forced light shades of make-up on my face, so I was almost ready. Almost.

This morning when I had awakened at my house, there had been a note on my pillow from Edward. Charlie had been hurrying around the house rather nervously most of the morning, and so Alice had suggested we get ready at the Cullen House, where the whole thing was taking place anyway. I had already had my nervous breakdown for the day, and now I was beginning to freak again, just like I knew I would. I wasn't nervous about the wedding, or the reception, but about after it.

When I would be changed.

_But not before Edward fufills his promise_, I thought to myself, smirking slyly at my reflection in the mirror. Alice flashed me a smile.

"All right, I'm done." Alice said, pulling me to my feet. I knew what was next.

Ugh.

I stood straight and Alice literally ripped off my tanktop and shorts, Rosalie bringing my dress from the closet of Alice's room. It was the only place safe from Edward seeing it. No one but Alice, Rosalie, and myself had seen the dress, and we kept our thoughts away from it. Or at least they did. I no problem with Edward reading my mind.

Both Alice and Rosalie were dressed in matching light blue dresses. Both looked beautiful, and I knew Alice wanted to make me more prettier than themselves. Being more prettier than the bride at the wedding was bad luck, according to Alice's list of traditions. It was another reason why I hadn't been allowed to speak with Edward all morning.

Alice helped me into the dress as Rosalie checked her apperance in the mirror. I know she didn't like the color of the dress that well, but Alice had insisted. The pixie-like vampire had insisted on taking care of everything, so she had literally taken over the entire wedding. The only thing I really got to pick out was the date and the dress.

As Alice zipped up the back of the dress, I glanced at my reflection. The dress was gorgeous, and I was afraid I would somehow ruin it. Especially with the heels Alice was putting me in. I had the feeling there was another bet floating between the Cullens on how long it took my to trip on my face. The dress with strapless, falling to the floor. The small design of flowers on it matched the ones woven into my hair. I slipped on the silver heels, Alice attaching the veil to the top of my head with a silver, sparkling tiara. I still thought she was going overboard on the whole thing, but not wanting to hurt her feelings, I let her continue.

A sudden wave of calm washed over me as the door to the room opened. Alice darted to the door, slamming it closed before whoever it was could enter.

"Alice, it's me. They want to know if she's ready yet?" Came Jasper's voice with an irratated sigh. He was Edward's best man, just like Alice was my maid of honor (of course).

"Almost. Just a few more things and we'll be down. Go ahead and send up Charlie though." She called through the door before returning to me to fix me up even more.

A few moments later, another knock on the door told me it was Charlie. This time I opened the door, hugging my father tightly once I saw that it was indeed him. He smiled at me, looking rather handsome in the suit Alice had put him in. I thought he looked nice, but he kept grumbling about how it was silly.

"Wow Bells. You look gorgeous." He said and attempted a smile. I knew he had expected Renee to blow up at me over the wedding while he just sat back and watched, but she hadn't, so he was still slightly upset about it. Last time I had heard, Renee was downstairs speaking to Esme.

"Thanks dad." I mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Try not to be excited Bella. Sheesh." She muttered. I chuckled softly as she and Rosalie left the room, heading downstairs to let everyone know to take their seats because the wedding was about to begin.

"Are you nervous Bells?"

"A bit, yeah." I said, chewing on my lower lip as I linked my arm with his. We wait several moments before we headed downstairs, wanting to make sure everyone was seated. I stayed out of the sight of the glass door, where I would start my walk down the aisle. Of course, I caught a single glimpse of Edward standing at the very end, Jasper and Emmett beside him. Rosalie and Alice were waiting nearby, going to walk down the aisle in front of me. Esme and Carlisle were standing off to one side near the end of the aisle.

"Just think Bella. A few steps, some words, and it'll be all over." Alice assured me as she handed me my bouquet of flowers and sliding open the door. I could already hear the beginning notes of the wedding march. Taking a deep breath, I knew I was about to face the next step of my life.

I felt my cheeks go red. Everyone was staring at me, but none more than Edward as he took in how I looked. His topaz eyes locked with my and I smiled briefly, too nervous to do anything else. I felt numb slightly, but I was slightly excited.

Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me off to Edward, who took my gloved hand. He seemed to glow underneath the lights Alice had strung up - of course, the wedding was taking place at night. The rest of his family glowed in a similar way, their skin reflecting beautifully. He smiled at me, his teeth pearly white. I wanted nothing more than for him to take me away then and there, without having to go through this whole thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite these two souls as one in holy matrimony..." The priest began. Carlisle was originally going to perform the ceremony, but had changed his mind at the last moment. The words he spoke were nothing but a buzz in my ear until we got to the part where I actually had to function and speak.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take this man, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I whispered, knowing how wrong the man was. We were going to be together forever, because by the end of this week, I was going to be a vampire, just like him.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He stated firmly, his eyes glittering a soft amber. I heard Renee crying softly somewhere behind me, and I was almost positive Esme would have had tears in her eyes if she could cry.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He smiled and Edward pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given me, his cool lips moving softly against mine. Around us, what was practically the entire town of Forks stood and began clapping as we broke apart, turning to face them as husband and wife. Our fingers were laced together.

Then, everyone was hugging me. Renee launched herself at Edward and I, pulling us both into a large hug. Charlie was next, and he actually surprised me by clapping Edward on the back.

"Alright everyone, if you'll please follow the lit path to your left, the reception will be taking place in moments." I heard Carlisle address everone, gesturing to the small path through the trees lit by laterns that Alice had strung up. Esme was hugging me tightly now. The reception was taking place in a clearing next to the house, so people began filing down the path, chattering excitedly. Edward and I followed with the last of the people with the rest of his - our family, as well as Charlie, Renee and Phil.

It didn't take long for the reception to get into full swing. Emmett and Jasper had gone into the house to retrieve the cake, setting it on one of the tables where food was set out. The clearing was lit as well, a bit softer than the ceremony area. A dance-floor had been set up where I would soon be dancing with Edward as our first dance as husband and wife.

I think I was going to enjoy being Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Soon enough, Edward swept me out onto the floor, where we waltzed together to my lullaby. Of course, I wasn't done. After that, I was forced into dancing with Charlie, Jasper, and Emmett, and out of all - excluding Edward - I had to say that Emmett was the best dancer.

Then it was cake time. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Alice snickering at something. I didn't have time to ask as Edward and I began to cut the cake. We split the piece, both preparing to feed each other the slice of cake.

He fed me mine and I smiled at him. Alice was trying hard not to burst out laughing now as I remembered something from a few weeks ago that Edward had done.

And I needed to pay him back.

With a huge grin on my face, I shoved the slice of cake right in his face.

Laughter filled the clearing, but none louder than Emmett and Jasper, both who recieved faces of cake from a frowning Edward as he wiped icing off his face.

When it came time to toast, Carlisle tapped his crystal wine glass to get everyone's attention. He was going to make the first toast.

"When I first met Bella, I knew she was something special - not including the fact that I met her when she was nearly hit by a car." Several people chuckled and Edward squeezed my hand. "When Edward was around her, I noticed he seemed happier and much more exuberant than he used to be. I don't think it's a surprise to anyone to see them married here today, and I think I speak for both my wife and I when I say: Welcome to the family Bella."

XXX

A/N: Well? What did you think?


End file.
